


Congratulations

by a7hena



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a7hena/pseuds/a7hena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slick's been acting weird all day. What's up with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

It had to stop. All day long, Slick had been following Droog around like some little, lost puppy. And the worst of it? Every single time Droog tried to talk or get any sort of reaction out of him, Slick would just clam up. Then he'd get flustered and frustrated, and he'd shuffle off, looking quite defeatist. Not to mention that- whatever it was- he kept fiddling with. It was all Droog could do to keep his cool.

Dinner was particularly intolerable. Chewing with his mouth open, playing with the vegetables, sneaking a drink to the table... Absolutely none of his usual antics did Slick get into. He just prodded the same piece of meat over and over, while staring off blankly. Conversation was usually kept to a minimum at mealtime, so eventually all that remained was the soft tapping sound of fork to plate.

Droog sat up, his nostrils ever so slightly flared in annoyance. He excused himself from the dinner table to have a smoke.

It took Slick longer than it should have to notice the absence of his partner, but he was lost in some reverie. When the solitude dawned on him, he realized, with a bit of distress, that there were no more distractions. No more excuses.

He fiddled with a small object in his jacket pocket.

Man up and do it already.

Meanwhile, outside of the hideout, Droog gazed serenely into the winding Alternian streets. It was a tranquil evening, relatively speaking. Or maybe it was just a really good cigarette. Whatever the reason, he sure as hell wasn't going to let his boss slash lover get on his nerves any-

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind," Slick started. He hadn't made much of an entrance and his voice was so low, Droog almost missed him. "I'd like to join you by your side." the other man continued, inching forward with trepidation. Droog stared him in the eye, exasperation slightly tinged onto his features. Slick paused and stared right back, expectantly. Droog's shoulders slumped and he beckoned Slick over to him.

But they were going to play the game by his rules.

He firmly grabbed Slick around the waist. No more running off if things got awkward. Still, there was no reason it had to be awkward.

"This is quite the city you've built," Droog offered. Granted, he was just making conversation, but there was an element of truth to it.

"We've built," Slick corrected. A hint of a smile came to Droog's lips. "Do you ever miss life on Derse?" he inquired after a brief silence. Droog gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Certain aspects of it, I suppose. On the whole, not really. It's-" he paused to choose his next words. "I'm happy here." The phrase sounded foreign in his mouth, but somehow, upon verbalizing it, he knew it to be true. That hint of smile was becoming hard to suppress. "And you? Do you miss it?"

"Not a bit," Slick said without missing a beat. There was an unignorable trace of defiance in his tone, implying that he was just as grateful to be in his current situation as he was to be away from his old one.

Then, Slick started getting antsy. Droog steeled himself for another confrontation. Or lack thereof. Slick gently loosened the other's grip on him to access his pocket more easily. The small object was warm from his constant handling of it. It would be so simple to put it back, but if he did, he wouldn't be able to look himself in the mirror.

"Droog, I gotta be honest," he said, slightly mumbling.

"Finally!" Droog narrowly managed to avoid snarking.

"I-I didn't come out here to talk about Derse," Slick stammered, fiddling with the object more rapidly. Dammit, if he didn't hurry up and do this his shaking hands were going to drop the thing on the ground and then they'd be looking all over-

"What's on your mind, then?" Droog interrupted Slick's paranoid thought process. Slick gulped.

"How long have we been together?" he began slowly, deliberately looking away in an attempt to get his bearings back. Droog was pensive.

"In sweeps or-" he didn't wait for clarification. "Does it really matter? We've been together in some way our entire lives."

"Yeah, yeah," Slick nodded. "But what about the rest of our lives?"

"What are you say-" Droog's sentence was prematurely cut off by the sight of a plain gold ring being shoved unabashedly in his face.

"Diamonds-will-you-marry-me?"

The cigarette hung precariously from his lips as Droog's brain temporarily short-circuited. Unable to maintain his impeccable poker face, his eyebrows shot up and his jaw shot down. Slick wasn't certain how to interpret that. He started to jerk his hand back, but repeated the name, a slight tremor to his voice. Droog quickly reached forward and gently took Slick's hand.

"Yes. Yes, I will," he gave his answer, and Slick, biting his lip to keep from grinning like a fool, slipped the ring onto his new fiancé's finger. Droog didn't wait for an invitation before swooping down on Slick in a deep, tender kiss. When they broke away, they continued embracing. Droog stroked Slick's hair and Slick caressed the fabric of Droog's vest.

"You had me worried for minute," Slick admitted, with a small laugh.

"Sorry," Droog muttered. "But you did catch me off guard. You've never been much of a traditional romantic." Slick laughed again.

"Yeah, I was gonna take you out to a fancy restaurant and put that ring in a champagne glass. Ya know, do this shit up right. But I couldn't wait any longer."

Crickets chirped.

"No you weren't, you dirty liar."

"Shut up."

Another kiss, this time slow and lingering, shut up the both of them.


End file.
